Llekaria
Llekaria are thunder wielding Piscine Wyverns that make an appearance in Monster Hunter Legacy. Unlike its sand swimming cousin the Cephadrome, Llekaria lives in tropical, subtropical, and frigid environments. It can be hunted in Low Rank and above. Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Werequaza86 Rack&ruin}} Appearance Llekaria's entire body structure is identical to the Cephadrome but are light brown with a moderately sized dorsal fin and cream colored foot webbing. The head is that of a Great Hammerhead Shark's with the eyes positioned in the same way as the shark's eyes are and the wings are that of a Flying Wyverns but is a cream colored like its foot webbing. Llekaria's tail isn't curved, rather the upper part of the tail is slightly longer than the lower part. Also Llekaria don't have gills, they instead breath through their skin, like the Plesioth. Also on Llekarias body are bright, blue scales that are distributed in some areas of the body and appear as faint blue hues. Scholars still research to this day. Behavior Llekaria attack like an Espinas but instead of poisonous fireballs and its horn, Llekaria fires concentrated blue spheres of electricity and using its head to bludgeon monsters and hunters alike. Once enraged, Llekaria can chain its attacks to perform combos that can devastate a hunters health bar. To make it even harder to hunt, they're also impervious to flash bombs since its eyes are on the sides of its head but this is an advantage to the hunters because the Llekaria can't see what's in front of it. Ecology Llekaria is a feared predator of the Polar Sea and the Flooded Forest, eating fish and small monsters. Although being strong enough to kill a full grown Rathalos , llekaria has to compete with Pterlochia and Plesioth in the flooded forest and in the polar sea, they have to be careful not to confront anorupatisu and a piscine wyvern strangely similar to it, Carcharalos. A common mystery for llekaria is how can it shoot electricity from its mouth when it can generate it through its scales. Scholars have recently discovered that its stomach doubles as a digestive organ and as a generator, so when its about to shoot electricity, the gastric juices in its stomach will begin to generate electricity however, when a llekaria dies its stomach shrivels up, rendering it useless for carving. Carves (Low Rank) Carves (High Rank) Carves (G Rank) Attacks *On Land* Electric Ball shot- Llekaria fires a ball of electricity. Triple Electric shot- Llekaria rears up and shoots three electric spheres. Tail Whip- Llekaria performs the standard wyvern tail whip twice. Tail Sweep- Llekaria sweeps its tail twice like the Diablos & Espinas. Hipcheck- Llekaria bends its knees, and thrusts sideways. Head Smack- Llekaria swings its head from the left or to the right. *Enraged* (On Land) Thunder Slide- Llekaria swims on land on its belly surrounded by a field of electricity Electric Hipcheck- An electric aura radiates around Llekaria, then it performs a hipcheck like the Plesioth. Violent Head Smack- Llekaria does the same thing as head smack but will do it in a more violent manner. Head Smack Hipcheck Thunder shot combo- performs three different attacks in quick succession. *Underwater* Head Sweep- Llekaria sweeps its head from side to side but is done slightly quicker. Thunder charge- Llekaria surrounds itself in an aura of electricity then charges. Can be done up to three times when enraged. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Rack&ruin